King of Fighters Episode XII
by Silver Wysocki
Summary: This is my version of what will happen to King of Fighters in the year 2006. The villians in this story will be familiar to fans of the series, but for anyone who is reading, I wont tell anymore :p
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 It was a hot afternoon in Southtown as Geese's right hand man Billy Kane approached Geese Tower. Billy had a red and white bandana, denim jeans, and a blue jacket with a no smoking sign on the back. After entering the office on the top floor. " You wanted to speak to me sir?" Billy asked. A black leather office chair spun around 180 degrees and the person in the chair said, " Yes I did, please sit down." The man in the chair wore a black buisness suit, and he had slicked back blonde hair. This man was none other than Geese Howard. "I know you couldnt win the last two tournaments even after I hired Gato, so I decided that since you and Yamazaki have entered, I wil be your third team mate." Geese said as he puffed away on a cigar. "Sir! Are you serious! You havent entered one of these since you were on a team with Mr. BIG and Krauser so many tournaments ago." Billy said with a shocked expresion on his face. "I appreciate your concern, but I need to have some fun, and plus Bogard is entering again, so what better way to have fun than to kill him." Gesse said with a devious smirk on his face. Terry Bogard was a man who defeated Geese Howard in the very first King of Fighters tournament ever held. " Geese?" Billy asked, " Who is holding the tournament this year?" Geese wrote the name on a piece of paper and passed it to Billy who looked horrified after reading. " You cant be serious!" Billy said a little frightened 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 In South Korea, a man with short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a white Tae Kwan Do outfit with blue trim, and a black belt approaches a dojo. This man's name is Kim Kap Hwan, and he is known in Korea for his ability in Tae Kwan Do. Kim approaches two men sleeping on the floor. One is very short with round sunglasses, a Tae Kwan Do outfit just like Kim's, and claws over his hands, and this man is Choi Bounge. The next man was very round with a bald head, a thick black bear, the same Tae Kwan Do outfit, and he had chains and shackles. "Wake up boys?"Kim said in a stern voice. The two felons jumped up in haste. "I swear I did nothing master Kim!" Choi said in a high pitched voice. "We are both innocent please don't hurt us? Chang (the man with Choi) said in a deeper voice. "Relax boys. You two are free to go. You have both proven to learn your lesson." Kim said as he unlocked the shackles from Chang. "Thank you Kim. I promise I will never be in trouble with the law ever again." Chang said while smiling from ear to ear. When the two left the building, Choi said, "Great play buddy boy. What do you want to do first? Steal a car? Rob a bank? "I will do none of the above. I don't know about you but I have suffered enough beating from Kim to turn me off from crime?" Choi said while crossing his arms, "I have a better idea. The King of Fighters tournament is vastly approaching, let's make our own team"  
"Good idea. Besides, we can use the money to win to get whatever we want. I will ask my wife to serve as our third team mate" The two head off into the horizon to assemble their winning team.

Kim waits inside the dojo until a man with two teenage boys steps in. The man's name is Jhun, and he has a blue sleeveless shirt, white pants, and long silvery hair. Jae Hoon, one of the boys, has a white Tae Kwan Do outfit with green trimmings, a blue belt, and short blue hair. Dong Hwan, the boy next to Jae Hoon, had tall brown hair, was a bit chubbier than Jae, and a black Tae Kwan Do outfit and red trimmings. "Jae, I only called Dong and Jhun, why did you come? Kim asked. "I just came to train. Don't mind me." Jae said as he tightened his belt. " Dong, Jhun, I'm sure as you know the King of Fighters is being hosted again, and we are going to show how good Team Korea really is. Dong, as my oldest son, I would like you to fight with Jhun and I."Kim said. Dong just dug his finger into his ear, closed his eyes and said, "I don't really feel like it. Why don't you ask me later?" Kim was no impressed as he was trying to hold back his anger, and he said, "I wasn't asking if you wanted to join."I'm telling you now I need your strength. If Chang and Choi ever told me no, I would have axe kicked them across the dojo." Jae turned around and stopped his training "Father, I will take Dong's place." Jae said. Jae was always the more responsible and loyal of Kim's sons. "Well all right. Dong, you and I will discuss this later, but for now, you can clean the dojo while I'm gone." Kim said. "Welcome to the team Jae. I can't wait to see your abilities." Jhun said as he shook Jae's hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 We now take the story to a decollate forest in Japan where we see a man, a woman, and a young boy. The mans name is Andy Bogard who fought with his brother Terry Bogard in the first king of fighters tournament. Andy has long blonde hair that's down to his hips, a white jumpsuit with a black body suit underneath, and black boots. The woman's name is Mai Shiranui who is actually Andy's fiancé. Mai has long dark red hair with a hair clip in the top, she wore red gloves that exposed her fingers, red ninjas shoes, and a very skimpy red outfit that exposed her from the hips down. Hokumotaru was the boy, and he wore, raggedy purple clothes, a red cape, messy black hair, a wooden beam on his back, and a white belt. This boy trained under Andy to master Shiranui Arts, and these three are going to represent Shiranui in the King of Fighters tournament. "I have gathered you two here so I could enter us in the King of Fighters tournament." Andy said. "What! You didn't call me here to take me out on a date?" Mai shouted with a disappointed look. Hokumotaru grinned and said," Come on master, she is your fiancé, at least give her a kiss." Mai crawled on her hands and said, "I like this boy's attitude. Come here Andy." Andy started blushing, and waving his arms up and down saying, "We have more important things to worry about." Hokumotaru crossed his arms and said, "Geez master, if you don't want a beautiful woman like her I will take her." Mai turned to the boy and said, "You were much cuter when you suggested I kiss Andy." "Will you two stop bickering! The king of fighters tournament is coming again and I need you two to co-operate. Terry is participating this year with his son Rock, so we will have a real challenge on our hands. I need you two to enter with me." Andy said getting very frustrated at the same time "Oh boy! I have always wanted to fight a long side with you Andy!" Mai shouted while throwing herself on top of Andy. "Agh. I'm starting to loose hope in this tournament if my team doesn't get it together." Andy said under his breathe 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "King, I will take a drink." A young woman said with her head on the table. The woman's name is Mary Ryan, and she has shoulder length blonde hair, a red top, baggy blue pants with a star on the left shin, and a very large belt.  
"What's bothering you Mary?" King asked. King has a reddish brown bar tenders outfit on, white and black shoes, short blonde hair, and pearl earrings.  
" I received an invitation to enter the King of Fighters tournament, but I have no one to enter with." Mary said.  
" Why don't you enter with your boyfriend Terry?" King suggested. Mary blushed and said, "He isn't my boyfriend, I just couldn't get a hold of him since he was training his son. Besides, if that's the case, why aren't you with Ryo right now?" Ryo Sakazaki is a young man with wild blonde hair, brown gauntlets, and an orange gi, and King has feelings for him.  
"His father was hurt by a mysterious figure, so Robert and Yuri went to investigate." Robert is a young Italian man with a long black pony tail, black biker gloves, a blue vest, white dress shirt, and white khakis. Yuri was Ryo's sister, and she had a brown braid, red bandana, white gi with purple skin tight pants, and red sneakers.  
"Why don't we enter the tournament to show them how much they need us?" Mary asked "Great idea Mary, but who will be our third partner?" King asked as she shrugged her shoulders.  
"Well Mai is entering with Andy this year, Yuri is with the Ryo, and-" Mary said while pointing to her fingers, but was interrupted by King, "Kasumi. You may remember her from a few years ago"  
"She was a good fighter. Ah why not, it will be good to see her again." Mary said with a smile.  
"Go in the back and use the phone to call her, and I will watch over the bar while you call her." King said as she pointed to a room behind the counter. After Mary got up to answer the phone, and not too much longer after she went to call Kasumi, a fat grubby biker stormed into the bar. He was wearing a denim vest, messy brown hair, denim jeans black biker boots, and his face almost resembled a pig. The par went silent as the man stormed into the room, and then jumped on a table.  
"Everyone! I, Jack Turner have entered King of Fighters this year. My team mates Big Bear, and Cheng Shin Zan will help bring me to victory. When we win, Southtown will belong to us." The man shouted.  
"Hey Jack, don't make me kick you out." King said.  
"Outta my way toots!" Jack shouted as he backhanded King across the bar. Just as Jack turned around, a large blue blast came from across the bar, and the impact shot Jack into a table and smashed it. The blast was from none other than Ryo Sakazaki. He walked over to King, and took her hand. Ryo smiled and said, "Seems I cant relax after a day of training without interruptions." King blushed a little bit, and said "I'm sorry Ryo. I didn't mean for that to happen." "You continue serving customers while I take out the trash." Ryo said as he picked up Jack by his vest, and hurled him out the door. Just after Ryo left the bar, Mary came back, and said, "Talked to Kasumi, and she will return from Japan in a few days. What happened to you?" "Just another team to watch out for." King said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
A young boy looks out the window of a plane, and says "Terry, why are we going to Thailand?" This boys name is Rock Howard, and he is none other than the son of the infamous Geese Howard. Rock had short blonde hair, a red jacket with a wing emblem on the back, a black t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes.  
"We are meeting Joe in Thailand. He is supposed to enter the tournament with us this year." Terry said. Terry had shoulder length blonde hair, a brown leather jacket with a white star on the back, black biker gloves, blue vintage jeans, a white t-shirt, and brown shoes.  
"Why didn't he team up with you last year?" Rock asked. "He was training so he could be a way better fighter." Terry replied "We are now entering Thailand, please fasten seat belts and prepare to land." A voice said over the intercom.  
After landing, Rock and Terry saw Joe hitting on some women. Joe had tall dark brown hair, orange shorts, tan skin, hand wraps and foot wraps, and he had a white bandana with a red dot in the center.  
"Ladies I will get back to you later. Gotta take care of something." Joe said, and as he left, the two girls kissed him on the cheek and screamed, "We love you Joe Higashi"  
"Looks like you are having better luck with the ladies Joe." Terry laughed.  
"What are you talking about dude? I have always had good luck with the ladies." Joe said "Do I need to bring up the last tournament you entered with me?" Terry said. Last tournament Joe entered with Terry he accidentally picked up a man in drag, and the man wouldn't leave Joe alone.  
"I thought we agreed never to talk about that!" Joe snapped.  
"Should we focus on the tournament?" Rock interrupted.  
"Yes, it turns out there are lots of teams that will prove to be even more of a challenge. I'm just now finding out Big Bear has entered with Cheng to form a team." Terry said.  
"I defeated Big Bear when he was Raiden, the hit man of Southtown so I'm not worried about him." Joe said and then he laughed hysterically.  
"Hey Terry, Im gonna go get a drink I will be right back." Rock said.  
"No problem, bring me back something to." Terry said as he patted Rock on the head and handed him some money, "Have you talked to Andy at all? I have sent him letter but he never responds." Terry asked.  
"He said he was preparing for the tournament, but it wasn't easy with Mai all over him because she would rather be romantic than train. And his student has needed time to prepare. Speaking of which, how is Mary?" Joe replies with a smirk on his face.  
"She is good." Terry said while blushing. Rock walked back to Terry and Joe, and he was carrying a tray with some cans of soda, and a three hot dogs. "Thanks Rock." Terry said while biting into a hotdog, "Let's go sit at that table over there"  
"So how come Mary didn't enter with you?" Joe asked.  
"Well you're my best friend so I had to have you on my team, and of course now that Rock is older, I have always dreamed of him fighting alongside of me"  
"Hey Terry, I wasn't sure if you heard this but Rock's dad is entering to." Joe said.  
"What? Geese is entering?" Terry shouted as he stood up with both hands on the table. The whole airport was silent after hearing that name, because Geese is known throughout the world as "Lonewolf Killer Geese". Geese has trained in many martial arts schools around the world and killed every fighter that challenged him. Until the first King of Fighters tournament arrived, Terry entered to avenge his father Jeff who died at the hands of Geese. Rock was Geese's son, but was adopted by Terry after thinking he killed Geese quite a few years ago.  
"This year we need to try our hardest. I want to fight my father, and show him how angry I am at him for neglecting my mother and I." Rock said looking angry. 


	6. Chapter 6

We now take the story to two years ago when Ash Crimson attacked Kyo Kusanagi and his team mates. Ash Crimson is extremely feminine and has; white retro styled hair, a tight red jacket, tight red pants, a black banana comb in his hair, freckles on his face, and he has long black finger nails. Kyo on the other hand had a black leather jacket with a sun symbol on the back that represented his clan, black biker gloves, short brown hair, dark denim jeans, and brown shoes.  
"Why did you attack my team mates your freak!" Kyo shouted as his fists were surrounded in flames. The team mates of Kyo were none other than his arch rival, Iori Yagami, and the beautiful maiden who sealed Orochi power years ago, Chizuru Kagura. Iori has red spandex pants, red hair that sticks out over his face, a long white dress shirt, a black shirt overtop with a crescent moon symbol. Chizuru Kagura had long black pulled back hair with a white banana comb, blue eyes, pearl earrings, black pants, black shoes with a strap across it, a loose white shirt with a red line up and down, and she also had cherry red lips.  
Ash said in his usual feminine voice, " My Orochi power is very weak which is why I have green flames, and I needed some of Yagami's blood to increase my power enough to change into riot of the blood just like Rugal Berenstein did fought him eight years ago." "Rugal! How did you know about him." Kyo demanded. Rugal had shoulder length blonde hair, a black moustache, a red eye, a sleeveless black shirt, black shoes, and red pants.  
"My dear boy its not nice to interrupt. I did research on him for years, and when I finally found out he had a son, I went to him to ask him where I could get this Orochi Blood. His son, Adeheide told me he wanted to be nothing like his father and I needed to forget about getting the power. " Adelheide worse the same clothes as his father only his pants were black, he had black gauntlets, red triangular earrings, and his face was very feminine. "I remember hearing how Yagami went into the riot of the blood when Goenitz appeared, and then again at the next tournament. So I figured he would be perfect to steal from. Chizuru I attacked because I felt that she might try to seal the power again, and if someone else does, I can awaken it again myself"  
"Now you've pushed me too far! I wont forgive you for this!" Kyo shouted while he charged towards Ash, only to have Ash disappear. Kyo knew there was no way Chizuru would recover in time for the tournament, and he knew Iori would be mad if he didn't get to tear apart. He thought of one person who could be his third team mate, his die hard fan boy Shingo Yabuki. Shingo had very short brown hair, a white bandana, a blue Japanese school boy uniform with the shirt unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up, he wore a white T-shirt underneath, and he had white sneakers on.  
After taking Iori and Chizuru to the hospital, Kyo saw Shingo talking to Benimaru Nikado, and Goro Daimon at a deserted section of town. Benimaru had tall blonde hair, a leopard print shirt that exposed his midriff, black pants and black shoes. Goro Daimon was very heavyset with incredibly short black hair, torn up white pants, getta (Japanese sandals), and a white bandana with a red dot in the middle.  
"I cant believe how well I did! I think I might even stand a chance against Kyo! To this day he is now my rival!" Shingo shouted in a loud voice. Daimon rubbed his chin, and said, "You did pretty good Shingo, but I don't know about being able to beat Kyo. He spent a lot of time training since he was a little boy." Shingo felt a hand on his shoulder, and he panicked to turn around and see it was Kyo. "Think you can beat me can you? Well prepare for the Serpant Wave!" Kyo shouted as he shot a wave of fire towards Shingo.  
"Ow! Benimaru! Daimon! Help!" Shingo screamed, but Kyo grabbed him by the jacket and said, "Get back here boy! Can you handle New Wave Smash!". After Shingo fell to the ground, Kyo said, "I need you to help me train for the tournament two years from now. Ash Crimson attacked Chizuru, and even Iori. They are at the hospital in critical condition"  
"Someone attacked Iori that badly and it wasn't you, this is serious." Benimaru said in concern. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
Inside a jungle base in Brazil, we see two soldiers and a female sitting at a table waiting for something. One of the men was Ralf Jones. Ralf had shoulder length black hair, short facial hair on his chin, red gloves that were cut off at the knuckles and half way on the fingers, a black vest, dark green shirt, a red bandana, denim jeans, and black boots. The other soldier was Clark Steel. He had, a blue baseball cap, short blonde hair, dark glasses, white t-shirt, blue vest, denim jeans, brown boots, a black bracelet, and a black glove on his left hand. The woman with them was named Leona. She had blue hair the was pulled back, and two thick strands in front of both her ears, a green combat uniform with short sleeves that exposed her stomach, shorts the same color that were a few inches below her waist, long earrings, blue eyes, green combat boots, and black gloves. "What do you think commander Heidern wants?" Ralf asked.  
"Probably something about this years King of Fighters tournament." Leona said. Just then, a tall man stepped into the room, and Leona, Ralf, and Clark stood up and saluted. "Thank you, you three may sit down." The man said. He had an eye patch, a green general's outfit, black boots, black gloves, medals under his left shoulder, and he had very short black hair.  
"Heidern, what have you called us here for?" Leona asked.  
"Be patient Leona, I'm about to tell you that." The man said, "Clark, and Ralf reported to me about Leona going through a violent change. Her hair turned bright red, eyes turned yellow, and she was screaming violently. Well I'm going to enter on the Ikari Warriors team this year to investigate. I got this same report when she was in the village when everyone died when she was a little girl. I will need one of you men to take a break this year from the team." Clark stood up raised his hand, and said, "I feel commander Ralf should be on the team this year. He it a notch above me, and besides, who knows, maybe with Ralf fighting alongside you and Leona, we might win." "I value your courage soldier. Take it easy on your break, but I will need you to watch over the fort while I'm gone." Heidern said. Ralf was secretly very happy that Clark was gone, because now he could get some alone time with Leona. He secretly likes Leona even though she fancies Clark. After patting Clark on the shoulder, Ralf said, "Thank you buddy, I won't lose"  
"Wait a minute. Sir, I have a confession to make. I went through this change at the 97' tournament. Its called riot of the blood where someone of Orochi blood goes crazy and murderous. Clark and Ralf saved me from it then, but Orochi, the one who sent me into that craze has been dead for a long time. I want to find out what's doing it." Leona said sadly.  
"Its ok Leona, we will find out. What are we waiting for Commander, let's head off to the tournament." Ralf said anxiously. "I've never seen you so excited over a tournament, but ok, lets head out troops." Heidern ordered. 


	8. Chapter 8

It was September 20th, 2006, the day of the big tournament. This was a major event for Southtown as fans from all over the world gathered to watch their favorite teams duke it out to see who was king of fighters. The first match scheduled that day was the Kusanagi team vs the Ikari Warriors. The streets were blocked off so these two teams could battle, but people watched from their houses, their cars, from public buildings, and even from rooftops. The first match was Shingo Yabuki versus Ralf Jones. Ralf spit out his cigarette butt, and said, "Honestly, are you really that confident that you would send out a kid against me? Well I will shatter your self confidence." Ralf said as he pointed to the young Shingo. Shingo put his hand over his heart and took a deep breathe, and ran towards Ralf, and took a swing at Ralf's face but Ralf shifted to the right with ease. After watching Shingo's punches go in vain, a group of snobby girls started to laugh at Shingo and taunting him.  
"Give it up kid. You cant beat me." Ralf said while shrugging his shoulders, but out of nowhere, Shingo managed to jump up and punch him in the jaw. The boy looked at his hand as he couldn't believe he just hit a high ranking lieutenant. Ralf was now serious and was furious that someone who was much younger and less skilled managed to hit him. "Ow!" Shingo shouted in pain as he was hit multiple times by Ralf's Vulcan Punch. Everyone watched in horror as Shingo fell to the ground, but Shingo got back up. Ralf charged towards him and kicked him. Yet again, Shingo refused to quit.  
"That does it kid! Your going down and that's all there is to it." Ralf shouted as he held up a fist in the air and it had a quick shine. Shingo was thrown to the ground and punched very violently.  
"There's now way that kid can survive this move." Leona said. But when Ralf made the final punch, Shingo climbed up but he was stumbling. No one could believe such a young kid could take such a beating.  
"I'm not going to loose. IBM gonna-" Shingo passed out and collapsed in front of Ralf. "Wow, he took all that so his team would have a better chance to win. What a trooper." Ralf said as he advanced towards Shingo. Kyo's fist burned red with flames and he shouted towards Ralf, "You get away from him! You have caused enough trouble! Don't make me finish you off!" Ralf picked up Shingo in his arms and handed him to Kyo.  
"Kids got potential. Don't loose sight of him. He may even become stronger than you." Ralf said as he walked away. He turned around and took off one of his medals and placed it on Shingo's jacket.  
"Its not like me to be this nice or to give up a medal, but I also didn't expect a kid to survive everything I threw at him." Ralf said. Heidern patted Ralf on the back, but then turned to Kyo, "Why not use some of that blind fury on me"  
"With pleasure old man!" Kyo shouted as he held up his hand that was still burning with fire 


End file.
